


It Wasn't Love

by DJLNZ



Category: Free!
Genre: Addiction, M/M, Obsession, Swimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJLNZ/pseuds/DJLNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a couple of one shots. I'll be adding more if I feel like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Green Eyes

It wasn't love. No. Far from it, in fact. But something did happen. When I was sitting in the stands, something happened. A need to watch. A need to pay attention, because something important was going to happen. And something important did happen. His green eyes. Those I remember the best. Of course, his entire image is burned into the backs of my eyelids, but his eyes are the most prominent. Those green eyes. Those soft, gentle green eyes. The eyes that stared so determinedly ahead, and moved me to the edge of my seat. Everything blurred away, sounds becoming muddled, and eventually falling away completely. Time seemed to stop.

 

It wasn't love, but something happened.

 

The shrill whistle shocked everything back, the loud chatter and echoing booms pressing in on my ears. But I kept my eyes trained on him. My gut burned, eyes unblinkingly staying trained on him. Those green eyes. Those green eyes captivated me, drawing me to the railing. Something stirred in my stomach, something dark. My eyes were locked on him, memorizing every detail. The way his muscles moved fluidly under his skin. The way his mouth gaped open as his arms propelled him effortlessly through the water. The way he gazed toward the ceiling in determination and, oddly enough, peacefulness. This was his home, and I was breathless.

 

It wasn't love, but something changed.

 

When he hit the other end and began the return trip, my heart was about to pound out of my chest, knocking so hard against my ribcage I was afraid it would break. My knuckles were paper white as they gripped the cold metal under them, the blood in my ears was the only sound I heard, roaring above all else. My breath caught in my throat as he came closer, closer, closer......

 

It wasn't love, but something was born.

 

His head snapped out of the water, chest expanding as he inhaled gulps of air, ripping off the rubber cap to let down his dirty blond hair. Water droplets sparkled in the light as he shook his head, looking up at the scoreboard. He looked so hopeful, and energy rippled down my arms as I gripped the metal bar tighter. I finally managed to tear my eyes away from his, looking up at the scoreboard myself to find his name. A small smirk twitched at the edges of my lips as I made my way down the stairs into the dark hallway. The dark, empty hallway. As I walked further into the looming darkness, a chuckle began to form in the pit of my chest. I wanted him. I needed him. Those green eyes. It was no longer an admiration. It had spiraled into obsession. I needed those green eyes. I needed him. Oh boy, did I want him with a burning passion. The chuckle grew till it was a full blown laugh, echoing loudly down the hallway. I wanted him, and I was going to have him. I wanted him, and I was going to get him. It wasn't love. But it was something. He would be mine.

 

"Tachibana Makoto."


	2. Once Upon a Time

Once upon a time, I lived a normal life. A life that didn't include that piercing blue gaze; that mysterious face; that slender, perfect frame. But now, I have adapted all of you into my life, and I don't plan on letting him go.

 

Once upon a time, my life was normal.

 

Once upon a time, I didn't care about anything but winning.

 

But now.....

 

Everything has changed.

 

I always admired you from afar, but now, I have you. Your pale flesh is smooth under my fingers. Oh how I envy you for your perfection. Yet I cannot hate you for it, because we have been pulled together by fate. I am not destined to hate you. But I am destined to have you. I relish the sound of your voice when you cry out in pain, though I wish you would sing for me. I am captivated by the way your body twists and contorts languidly, though I wish you would dance for me. I love the way you struggled against your restraints, painting your milky complexion with rolling drops of dark red blood.

 

Once upon a time, I was normal.

 

But now.....

 

I have you.

 

What are these dark desires that fester within me and boil in my blood? The ones that compel me to consume and break you? The ones that beg me to drown in the smell of your sweat soaked skin and immerse myself in the taste of your blood stained lips? The ones that have completely taken over. My thumb runs over your quivering, chapped lips, my eyes staring deep into the cowering ocean in your eyes. A delicious whimper barely escapes your pale, beautiful body, as I lean in closer. My lips brush yours, your uneven gasps seeming to diminish to nothing as my hot, lustful breaths plume around your face in the cool air. One name echoes around the room, as if finalizing the fact that you are mine, and mine only.

 

"Haruka Nanase."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has a character they want me to write, comment their name and I'll write one. If anyone wants something specific to be done, comment what it is and I'll try my best. If anyone has gotten this far, thank you for actually reading this.


End file.
